


Neutral Zone

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, brock is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: You need to remind your patrons of the rules
Relationships: Biker!Bucky/Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 53





	Neutral Zone

The night was winding down. The regular club members were posted up around the bar. Final call was just fifteen minutes away and although it would take another hour to clear them out, you were starting to hope that you might make it through without any real confrontations- your sniping with Bucky notwithstanding. 

That was until you heard a loud smash and saw poor Mandy soaked in beer and Brock Rumlow towering over her. From your spot behind the bar you could see her mumble something you assumed was an apology with her eyes fixed on the floor as she bent to clean up the broken glass.

You immediately started digging for the broom so she wouldn’t hurt herself. 

“You know it’s too bad that your uniform isn’t a white t-shirt. It would look so much better wet,” Brock guffawed loudly. 

To her credit, Mandy ignored him. Though you could see the deep red on her cheeks. 

“You know you look good on your knees,” he slurred. 

“Oh that is it,” you hissed under your breath, stalking out from behind the bar with the broom in hand. 

You weren’t sure if you were going to sweep up the glass or beat Brock over the head with it. 

Maybe both. 

But before you could decide Bucky got in his face, putting himself between you and Brock. 

“Time to go, Brock,” he warned in a low voice. 

“I’m just paying her a compliment, Winter Soldier,” he sneered the title. “Stay out of it. This isn’t your bar.” 

“But it is my territory. Get out.” 

“Fuck off, Barnes. This is a neutral zone and you know it.” 

“Get out,” you snarled as you put yourself between him and Mandy.

“Look, princess,” he smirked in a patronizing tone. 

“Don’t finish that sentence,” you snarled. 

“I know you think you run things around here.” 

“I do run things around here. You know the rules. You harass my staff you’re banned. So get out. And don’t come back.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

You suddenly wished you’d grabbed the shotgun instead of the broom. Brock crowded you, getting in your face but you stood your ground. When Brock swung at you, you ducked and came back swinging, catching him hard on the jaw with a right hook. 

Brock saw red and took a swing, but Bucky stepped in and took the hit. He then yanked his arm behind his back and marched him out the door. Two other Howlies, Sam and Pietro, followed him out while a younger boy, a new recruit you guessed, made his way over to help clean up. 

“Here, let me help,” he offered crouching next to her. 

“It’s okay, Peter,” Mandy sniffed, clearly trying not to cry. 

“Why don’t you go dry off,” you suggested. “I’ve got this. I don’t want anyone to get cut.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive. Go ahead, hon. Peter, is it?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Go bring her a bottle of water, and a fresh t-shirt from the stack under the bar.” 

He nodded and eagerly followed your instructions. 

You quickly cleaned up the glass and spill and checked on Mandy. She was in a dry shirt and was actually smiling as Peter showed her pictures of his dog. 

“You okay, Mandy?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Why don’t you head out for the night?” 

“No, no. I’m fine.” 

“Mandy. Go home. Phil and I can take care of closing up.” 

“I can give you a ride if you want,” Peter offered. 

“I’d like that. I’d really like that.” 

“I’ll grab my jacket and keys.” 

“I’ll meet you out front.” 

You smirked at the puppy love blooming in front of you. Once he had left, you turned to the younger girl. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Brock is banned now. And I’m going to make sure everyone remembers the rules.” 

“Thanks, boss.” 

You gave her a tight hug, smoothing down her hair. 

“Have a good night.” 

Once the door closed behind them you walked to the center of the bar, noting that Bucky and the others had returned. 

“Listen up,” you snapped. “It seems like you all need a reminder of what the rules are in this bar. So here it. This is a neutral zone. Whoever’s territory lies beyond the threshold of my bar doesn’t matter to me,” you locked you gaze on Barnes, who smirked but didn’t comment. “You harass my staff, you’re banned. You start a fight, you’re banned. You drive drunk, you’re banned. They’re easy rules. Follow ‘em. Or I’ll open this bar up to the public. Got it?” 

There were grumbled agreements. 

“Now everybody settle up. Barnes,” you barked. “My office, now.” 

You didn’t wait for a response, stalking into your office. You knew he would follow, so you left the door open as you retrieved the first aid kit from your desk. 

“You gonna play nurse for me, doll face?” 

“Close the door and sit your ass down.” 

“Have I mentioned that I kinda like it when you boss me around?” he smirked, following your instructions anyway. 

“You know that this bar is neutral. This isn’t your territory. I don’t care if you run the block.” 

“He was being a predatory shit and you know it. What did you want me to do? Let him hit you?” 

He hissed when you cleaned the cut on his cheek and grabbed onto your hips reflexively. 

“Not so tough are you?” you smirked, sealing the cut with a butterfly stitch. “Look, I can take care of myself. It’s my bar. I will take care of dumb assholes.” 

He hung his head, leaning it on your stomach. 

“I’m sorry, doll. I just hate seeing you in that position. I want to protect you.” 

“I know,” you sighed, running a hand through his messy hair, gently tugging his head back so he was looking at you. “But you know the rules. No fights. I really don’t want to have to throw my husband out of my bar.” 

He grinned and pulled you down into his lap. 

“Whatever you say, Mrs. Barnes. Whatever, you say.” 


End file.
